Killer exposed
by MrsElizabethDarcy
Summary: Dexter true self has been exposed. Lumen is back, but will she be able to help Dexter? And what will Debra do? *Spoilers for season 6 and a couple for season 7 from the new teaser . Please review! :D x
1. Chapter 1: Born in blood

_It'd been a year since she left Miami and their worlds had been turned upside down. Lumen had been living all over the country, trying to ignore her dark passenger, unable to face anyone she had met before the big change. Dexter, on the other hand, had been trying to handle having his own vicious side exposed._

It was a cold night in northern California, somewhere near San Francisco, when she heard the news; the Bay Harbor Butcher had stroke again. At first she didn't give it much credit, but then, when she noticed how the killer proceeded, it hit her, "Dexter," she whispered to herself. Lumen knew it was him; no one else in the Miami area would take blood slides to the killing room. But how could it be? "He had always been so careful," her tone was soft, but desperate. When she realized the severity of the situation, she just couldn't breathe. The truth was that she had loved him from the moment he came to her rescue in the warehouse. S_he loved him_. The thought of losing Dexter was unbearable, even though she had left, she just couldn't stand the idea of anything happening to the man who gave her life back.

Lumen had been on the run for over a year, she had been trying to put everything behind her, but how could she ever be normal? Like Dexter, she had been born again, _born in blood_. However much she wished to deny it, she _was_ changed. Dexter was wrong, her dark passenger wasn't gone, it was numb by the overwhelming fear that hit her after she realized what she had done. But she had had time to think about it, she knew she ought to go back_. She wanted to_. She would never be that old Lumen again, no doubt about that, but now she couldn't see herself anywhere but by Dexter's side.

It was late, and he had lost track of time watching Harrison asleep. Dexter knew that he too should get some rest, but how could he after everything that had happened in the past week? Debra had seen _him_, LaGuerta had found the blood slide in the church where he killed Travis, The Bay Harbor Butcher was back on the scene and everything pointed towards him. Dexter was buried in his own thoughts when he heard a knock on the door. His heart stopped, "shit". They had gotten to him; there was no other explanation for someone being at his house at 3 in the morning. He hesitated, not wanting to leave Harrison, he couldn't do it. But he had to. He kissed his son's forehead and reluctantly left the room.

He opened the door and was astonished by the figure standing there: _Lumen_. Minutes went by and neither of them dared to say a word, they didn't know how to proceed. Dexter, though, finally opened the door and, without saying anything, invited her in. She sat on the couch and kept looking down at her feet; she couldn't face him, not after the way she had left.

"You heard the news?" he asked. "Yes," she murmured. In Dexter's mind, there was only one reason why she was there: she was afraid that the evidence would trace back to her. He wouldn't allow himself to be happy to see her again, "You can rest assure, they will not get to you. You didn't have to come here." Of course he would think that that was the reason why she was there; after all, he didn't have any reason to trust her. "That's not why I'm here," she hesitated – "I… Dexter, I'm sorry." She still couldn't face him. "You have nothing to be sorry about, your dark passenger is gone," he said, standing near the couch. She stood up and finally took the courage to admit everything, "No! It's not gone. It will never be. Don't you see it?" she broke down, "I _am_ changed. I can't go back. I thought I couldn't live like you do, but there's no other way, I can't pretend that nothing happened."- It took some time for Dexter to take everything in, but he was finally able to confront her, "You're not like me, you're not a killer. Go home," he said, as painful as it was for him to draw her away. "Fuck you!" she shouted – "I'm not leaving again," this time she meant it.

He stared at her. If she wanted to stay, he wouldn't argue. Of course he was hurt by the way she had left months before, but he liked the thought of Lumen being back. She was the only one who truly knew him and perhaps that's just what he needed. He had to be honest though. "Debra knows," he softly said. She could feel her heart speeding up, "about us?" He still had his head down, "about _me_," not even Dexter could have seen the impact these words would have upon him. _He was genuinely scared._

Lumen sat next to Dexter and took his hand, "It's going to be fine," she said. Dexter was frightened, "Is it?" he whispered looking deeply into her eyes. She could see his fear, "I'm here. We'll think of something," she said, although she had no idea of what would happen. After a while, she leaned towards him and rested her head in his shoulder. They sat together in that very same position for hours; for some reason, they felt safe when they were together. _They loved each other _(even though they wouldn't say it out loud… At least not now).

_After that night, Lumen never left again._

__*A/N: I tried to remain as faithful to the characters and the show as possible, but it's so hard when it comes to Dexter. I hope the story doesn't suck though.

Should I continue to write or should I leave it like this? Please review and tell me what you think! :) x


	2. Chapter 2: Vigilantes

Lumen had been back for six weeks and she had grown a lot closer to Dexter. At first she didn't want to know anything about his dark passenger's activities, mainly because she was still trying to pretend that her own wasn't there; so she wouldn't ask and he wouldn't say anything. But things had changed. A few weeks back, she was reading the newspaper when an urge overcame her; she had read about a series of murders and she just couldn't leave it like that. _Her dark passenger was wildly awake again_. Not that she would start to accompany Dexter in every single one of his killings, she was still not ready for that; but she liked the idea that she could make a difference, so she would occasionally go hunting with him. And Dexter, over much as he might try to pretend otherwise, loved having her there.

That moment was one of those days. The Vigilantes, as they were previously known, had just taken a rapist down and they were almost done cleaning up their mess when Dexter's phone rang, it was Jamie. "Hi! Is Harrison okay?" a worried Dexter asked. "Yeah, he's fine," she said – "but I need to leave a little earlier today." Dexter had forgotten about that, "I'm sorry, I'm on my way." He then started to hurry, "Shit," he said. "Everything alright?" Lumen asked. "We need to go home, Jamie has a date," he said while removing the last plastic sheets. "Just drop me off at the house, I can look after Harrison while you handle the big guy," she nodded towards the bags in which the body parts were.

Jamie had just left and Dexter was getting ready to go out again when they heard someone at the door, "Jamie must have forgotten something," he thought while walking through the living room. But it was not Harrison's nanny, it was Debra. "Fuck! What is she doing here? She can't see Lumen." he thought, but it was too late. "We need to talk," she said while entering the house before he even had the chance to say something. As she walked in, Lumen was in the kitchen with Harrison in her arms - "now we really need to talk. What the fuck are you thinking?!" and she nodded towards them. Debra was confused, _was she jealous? _She hated the way Lumen made her feel. "Deb, it's nothing. She's been helping me out with Harrison, that's all," Dexter was a lot calmer than he thought he'd be, Lumen's presence really did him good; having someone to talk about what he was going through made it a lot easier for him to stay cool in situations like that. Lumen then decided that it'd be better if she gave them some space, "Hello, Debra," she said before turning to Dexter – "I'm going to take Harrison to the park. I'll be back within an hour," Dexter nodded and she left with his son.

"Are you fucking insane?" Debra was nearly screaming; how could Dexter hide something like that? "Does she know anything?" - she inquired. Dexter was so used to lying to his sister that the answer came out almost automatically, "No, of course not! She's just taking care of Harrison tonight. Jamie has a date." For some reason, Lumen knowing the truth was not Debra's main concern at the moment, "so you're not dating her?" she asked. "What? No!" he sounded offended by his sister's questioning. "If you say so," she still didn't quite believe him – "but I do have something to show you," Debra said as she took a bunch of papers out of her briefcase; all of them belonged to the Bay Harbor Butcher investigation.

Though she was terrified by her brother's vile side, Debra had been trying to help him as much as she could. But now she was on the edge and her mind was always conflicted; she honestly didn't know what the right thing to do was. Even though she was a cop, Dexter was still family. Could she do what her father couldn't and betray her brother? Or should she keep lying to herself and everyone else? And after that night she got more confused than ever. Everything had happened so fast that she had almost forgotten about her feelings towards her brother, but Lumen's presence had brought everything back to light. Debra didn't know how she felt anymore, she didn't know if she still _loved_ Dexter, if she was jealous or not. She was absolutely frightened by his figure, but she knew she still felt something different, love perhaps? _Why else would she do all of that? _

Debra just needed some time alone, she needed to take everything in. She left Dexter's place as soon as they were done and went straight home, but she could not rest. There were way too many questions to be answered. She grabbed a beer and tried to work on a case, but she couldn't focus, so she started to do some research on Lumen's background. "Holy shit," she said as it hit her - "what have you fucking done, Dexter?" She froze, she couldn't breathe. _What would she do now?_

*A/N: I decided to keep up with my story because some of you asked me to, so I hope you guys like it! This chapter is more of an intro to help me go the way I want, the next ones will be better and will have a lot more angst (that's why I introduced that chiffhanger muhaha). What does Debra know? And what will she do? Let me know what you think, reviews are always nice! xx


End file.
